


If you love me

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Depression, Jeremy is trying, M/M, Michael doesn't want to stop so sometimes he gets big anger, Michael struggles with addiction, SO, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: Michael is stuck. Jeremy tries to help





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_Fire925](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/gifts).



> HEWWO FWIENDS THIS IS A SAD FIC AND HEWE IS THE SONG IF U DONT KNOW IT I AM CONFUSED 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2XKwuTU_jw
> 
> PWEASE COMMENT IT MAKES ME HAP UwU

_This is gospel_  
for the fallen ones  
locked away in permanent slumber  
  
  
  
Michael is trapped.  
The only way to calm his nerves was by smoking pot.   
  
  
_Assembling their philosophies_  
From pieces of broken memories  
  
  
    Hes taken what little he remembers from the past and pieces them together to find himself.  
 But how true are those memories?  
  
  


_Oh this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_  
Oh this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  


 

 

Jeremy comes into the picture

through hard times like these you need someone

Its like Jeremy can see an invisible heart monitor  
Hes still alive  
for now  
Michael can survive this  
Hes strong enough to fight through these hard times and stay alive

 

_The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven’t seen the best of us yet_

 

 

_And throw that worthless servant outside, into the darkness, where there will be weeping and gnashing of teeth._

 

Michael is stuck in hell  
Hes stuck in his problems

he can't hear anything but them

he can't get out

hes struggling

 

"But they haven't seen the best of us yet." Jeremy always told Michael

"We can get through this."

"we"

 

Why the hell did he always say we?!

He doesn't know what the hell i'm going through!

 

"Just go away Jeremy..." Michael muttered 

_If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go_

_‘Cause these words are knives that often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

 

"Micha i'm just trying to help you-" 

 

Michael groaned. "Jeremy i'm fine! Really!"

Jeremy shook his head. "Michael I love you! And if you really love me then you'll let me go and help you! You're holding me down! You're holding everyone down while trying to help us!"

 

 

_Oh this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_oh this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

"I'm telling you everything Michael! I sound like an asshole but you're not listening!"

_This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
Ne’er-do-wells, insufferable bastard_

"You don't want to talk to anyone Micha... you're shutting yourself out... I-I wanna help..."  
  


_Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors_

"W-we've helped each other through so much... you won't even t-tell me whats happening..."

"Jeremy I-"

___Oh this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world_  
Bury me alive  
'Cause I won’t give up without a fight

"Michael you're keeping me out! You're trying to not hear me! I understand its hard! But I won't give up! Not after e-everything thats happened!"

"JEREMY!"  
  
Jeremy flinched 

"I... i'm sorry." Michael was obviously crying. "I'll listen this time... I'm not just s-saying that again..."  
  
They hugged

it was hard

it was so hard to get better

but they got through it

__

If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
‘Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear of falling apart  
Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh   
The fear of falling apart

Oh   
The fear of falling apart

Oh   
The fear of falling apart

Oh   
The fear of falling apart

 __  


and they're better.

 


	2. THIS IS NOT A REAL FIC

Hi!   
I know I said i'd add a chapter 2 to this and I will! I'm sick as hell rn and I can't really focus  
I'm so sorry for taking so long I promise i'll add a second chapter!!!


	3. Welcome to the end of eras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit i'm back bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo!! This chapter isn't gonna have a lot of talking bc I dunno how I would really put that in. so ye

**Welcome to the end of eras**  
Ice has melted back to life  
Done my time and served my sentence  
  
  
Michael had gotten much better  
He was proud of himself  
Theres a piece of him he can put in the past now  
Taking it all back.  
  
  


**Dress me up and watch me**   **die**  
  
  
At times he'd prepare himself for the worst. He'd tumble back down and people would just watch.  
That didn't happen.

 

**If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine**

 

At times he'd break  
You can't go through something like that and not just instantly be better  
With every two steps taken forward sometimes you take a step back  
  
**Dynasty decapitated  
You just might see a ghost**   **tonight**

 

Sometimes his old habits would come back

he'd just get insanely depressed some days and Jeremy could see that broken habit coming back

But Michael wasn't gonna go back

 

**And if you don't know now you know**

**I'm taking back the crown**  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it 

 

Michael has been sitting on the sidelines for awhile just letting life throw whatever it wants at him

he gave up for awhile

but hes finally stepping up and taking back whats his

 

**Sycophants on velvet sofas  
Lavish mansions, vintage wine**

he had tried to make things seem better than what they were

thats harder than you think

**I am so much more than royal  
Snatch your chain and mace your eyes**

Now hes finally there

he can be the king of his life and the warrior

 **If it feels good, tastes good**  
It must be mine  
Heroes always get remembered  
But you know legends never die

Michael isn't a hero

but damn he'll be remembered for the things he did

 **I'm taking back the crown**  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it   
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it   
Oh yeah

 **Mortal kings are ruling castles**  
Welcome to my world of fun  
Liars settle into sockets  
Flip the switch and watch them run

no one on top is ever immortal

no one that is powerful is immortal

at times hes completely dragged back down

but he has people to help

 **Oh yeah**  
Finders keepers, losers weepers  
I'm taking back, back, taking back, back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it Finders keepers, losers weepers  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it Finders keepers, losers weepers  
Oh yeah  
Finders keepers, losers weepers  
Finders keepers, losers weepers

 

he didn't lose

 

 

but he didn't win.

 

 


End file.
